Well Aren't You Blunt?
by IcedSaki3314
Summary: Corey is acting weirdly and that is because he has planned a date for Laney. However, his plans not might go as planned because of his bluntness, but in the end he will receive a sweet ending. This is a one-shot. I think this is fine to leave as a K .


_**I PROMISE I WILL MAKE A SERIES AFTER THIS ONE-SHOT! There's been a lot of ideas for it and it gets REALLY confusing but I'll do my best to deliver your awaited fanfic soon!**_

Corey was the only one fully awake that morning at band practice.

"C'mon everyone it's time to wake up and get our days rocking from the very beginning!" Corey said.

He was planning to get practice over with in the first half of the day because he had planned a special something for a special someone. That someone was the one and only Laney Penn.

"Ugh, Core! I haven't even brushed my teeth yet or changed clothes!" Laney complained. Her green pajamas were rumpled and her hair was sticking out at an odd angle. _**She**_ didn't want Core to see her looking like an idiot during practice.

"Yeah, seriously man, Kon hasn't even eaten his breakfast yet! He's gonna whimper throughout practice now!" Kin added.

It was true. None of the band members (except Corey) looked like they could make it through half a song without falling asleep. Laney was already slumped over on couch and snoozing.

"Alright then…..if it's that bad you guys can leave and come back when you're ready." Corey said.

Kin and Kon left, leaving a dozing Laney on the couch. Slowly Core walked up to where Laney was and smiled. "I hope you're having sweet dreams Lanes." he whispered. Corey left a bashful kiss on her cheek and walked into the kitchen to try to make Laney something once she wakes up.

_**~30 minutes later~**_

Laney woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and Corey. There was warm spot on her cheek and she felt refreshed. Hungry, she ambled into the kitchen and saw that breakfast had been prepared for her.

"Hiya Lanes! Feeling hungry? I made you something just in case you woke up." Core said with a bright smile.

"Uh, thanks Core. I was wondering where you were." Laney said as she sat down.

On the table was a plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. A bouquet of pink flowers sat in a vase on the table too. Weirdly, there seemed to be only two chairs at the table instead of four. Instead of worrying about all the small details she just started eating her breakfast. Core was staring at her intently the whole time.

"Core what's wrong? Do I have a seriously bad case of bed hair?" Lane asked.

As if struck out of a trance Core stammered, "W-Wah…..oh of course not! You've never look ed lovelier than today!"

"So are you saying that I looked ugly most of the time?" Laney said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not! You just seem to look cuter today!" Corey said with beaming eyes.

"Okay then…" Lane said. She got up and put her plate into the sink.

"Lanes, I grabbed an outfit for you after you passed out on the couch. You can change upstairs if you want. Oh and after you change, wanna go outside for a bit?" Core said again.

"Thanks Core, I'll go change then." Lane answered.

Laney came down the stairs with an annoyed face. She was definitely not wearing her usual outfit. Instead she was wearing a white blouse, a jean jacket, a pink skirt, and white flats.

"You look...really….cute Lanes" Corey said," now I really don't want anyone else to see you!"

"So you don't like it?" Laney said crossly. She was happy when he said she was cute but the last comment shattered it.

"NO! I love it! SO much that…..I would feel jealous if anyone else saw you…."Corey replied. The waves of hormones flowing over him was causing Corey to be really blunt. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I know that it must be selfish, but my feelings for you just won't let me."

Both of them blushed and the hug continued for a long while.

Laney broke the silence by saying, "Core, it's okay if you're slightly selfish now. In truth I act selfish around you sometimes. It just shows that your love is really strong and I want you to know that I feel the same way too."

Finally Laney returned the hug and they stayed that way. All the plans Corey had for the day disappeared.

_**I think I've gone slightly overboard with this one-shot. O.o **_

_**If you do to and you're wondering why let me tell you. I simply have a soft spot for blunt guys. I also kinda hurried this because I really want to start the series. **_


End file.
